


The Princes Of The North and South

by BillCipher666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, M/M, Prince Nico di Angelo, Prince Will Solace, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: Here November 10, 11, and 12Royalty AU where Will is betrothed to the Princess Bianca of Olympus but the boy es gay also she had a cute brother.
Relationships: Apollo/Kalliope, Bianca di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Will Solace/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join our (Zoë_Nightshade_Rules) fanfiction discord sever leave a comment and I'll post the link

The moon reflected off the snow and pretend up the through room witch was covered in shadows because the only light was coming from the candle chandeliers and the huge heath that sat in the middle of the room. The castle of  Phoebus or  The Sun Palace, as Will's family called it, was made to allow in the most natural light possible. The snow was falling gently covered the ground in a cold silence that matched the moon inside of the room. Will perched on the ebony chairs and stared silently at his dinner that sat on golden glistening plates. It was a wonderful assortment of meats, potatoes, berries, gravy, and biscuits though he had lost his appetite. 

Kalliop, the queen  had just informed him that he would be wedded the princess, Bianca Di Angelo of Olympus. The kingdom of Olympus took months to get to from William’s castle in the South while Pluto, the crown city of Olympus was placed in the north. While it didn't snow much. The castle was almost always cold and was wedged in between two huge black mountains. Will had interacted with all the royal children throughout the continent at a once every ten-year ball, though he had never talked personally with the princess. Even if had talked with her then he wouldn't remember her. It had been ten years since the last ball and there would be another this spring. Will had been only six and the Princess would have been seven, Will believed that she also had a younger brother who would have been five. 

Will could only remember a few things from that night, most of the memories were of a blur of music, sweets, other people of all ages dressed in the fancies things they could find. The memories that were solidified in his mind was one boy, he was a head shorter than WIll and a year younger. He had olive skin, dark brown, maybe black hair, and dark eyes. He remembered those eyes sparkling with mischief as he and Will ran around tormenting the older royalty. It pained Will that he couldn't remember the boy's name. When Will had first met the boy he had remembered the child's bright smile and how the first thing Will said to him was how beautiful he was, back then it was fine. It pained Will that he couldn't remember his name. Though he knew if he ever saw the boy again he would remember. Will had never met someone like him, his pale confection and dark eyes were not common in his kingdom.

Will also remembered thinking that the older girls looked ridiculous wearing so much material. The older the people looked, the sadder they looked. He remembered the strange looks they gave him and it wasn't until years later that it was confusion. They had forgotten the beautiful innocence of childhood and the time when they believed that royalty meant that would have everything they ever wanted. Will knew he was privileged but it didn't mean that parts of royalty didn't suck. 

There was no way for him to marry someone from love because marriage was an alliance and always had been that way. Also, the fact that Will fancied men didn't help. His father was the only one and had known about him but after he died and his mother took control over the kingdom, he had to hide himself to stay alive. If he died then, Austen would just take his place as next in line. The queen, Wills "mother" hated him. Will's real mother was a musician with whom witch his father had had an affair. The queen's real son, Orpheus was dead days after his birth, Will had been born a few days earlier so they just put him in as the king's child. Though the queen refused to gove Will her son's name. She couldn't stand Will and wanted him dead but since he was the king's firstborn and the fact that his father had loved him unconditionally, she wanted to honor his memory and allow Will to take his place as the crown prince. Though she didn't make anything easier for him. One slip up and he would be punished for it, something like being attracted to men would get him killed.

Will was snapped back to reality when his mother harshly spoke his name, "William, you will respond to me when I speak to you," she said tightening her lips, forming a thin line of displeasure. His siblings looked at him with pity, Austin and Kayla looked worried for him. They knew that Will hated the idea of marrying, though they didn't know that it was the female part of marriage he disliked. His older sister Eriopis looked longingly at him, she would have given anything to be able to rule her own father's kingdom. The queen also disliked Eriopis but only because she was a reminder of Apollo's first marriage, while Will was a disgrace upon the family name. 

"Yes, mother," was all Will could manege, he felt as though his collar was tightening around his neck. He knew this day would come but he didn't think It would come so fast. He had also held the small hope that he would have some choice as to who he married, but then again, the queen saw him as the crown prince and not her son. "I'm not feeling well, may I turn in early?" Will asked politely trying to not upset the queen further. She studied him quietly then slowly nodded her head. 

"You will need your sleep anyhow," she said waving a jeweled hand through the air, they will arrive tomorrow morning," Will did everything he could to not gasp or show any sign of shock. 

"Ye-Yes, Mother," WIll studied then turned on his heels and walked quickly out of the dining hall as four soldiers turned to follow him. Will glanced behind him in search of a familiar face in the guard. He made eye contact with Cecil Markowitzn and after he gave him a small nod, Will broke into a sprint down the hall, he didn't care who saw him or what he did, he just needed to get out. He ran down the halls and almost tripped onto his face multiple times before reaching a back door that led into the garden. Goosebumps formed on his skin as the cool air slipped through the cotton shirt and wool and fur cape. 

"Will?" a quiet voice whispered. Will whipped around to see Markus slip out of the wooden door and walked swiftly over to the taller male and wrap his arms around him engulfing the prince in a hug. "What happened, I only saw you sprinting through the castle as the guards struggled to keep up with your gazel speed," Markus let out a small laugh at the fact that WIil could put the royal guard to shame when it came to sprinting.

"I'm betrothed," Will leaned his head against the man's chest, Markus's solder length hair was earth brown that matched his brown eyes. Those eyes now gazed sadly at Will.

"Oh..." Markus and Will had flirted years ago but after about a year of considering themselves together (secretly), they broke up. They were now friends with benefits and Markus was the only person Will felt like he didn't have to pretend around. Markus tightened his arms around Will as tears started to slip out of the prince's eyes. Markus continued to rub the blonds back in a soothing motion and after a few minutes asked, "Who?" Will took a deep breath and let out a shaky breath before speaking.

"Princess Bianca Di Angelo of Olympus," Will said slowly as if testing the words. Will lifted his head to look into Markus's eyes, like his younger siblings, they held worry and pity. Markus then smiled gently and bopped Will's nose causing the prince to let out a small laugh. 

"Whatever happens you will be a great ruler Will," Markus gently took Will's hands and pressed kisses against his fingers. "You have more kindness in the tips of your fingers than most people possess in their whole body, whatever happens, You will be a great king. That's a fact." Tears started to flow even harder cascading down his cheeks, feezing before they even left his face. "You'll always have me," Markus said continuing to smile at the prince. "I may be nothing but a stable hand but I'll always be here if you need to talk."

"You're more than just a stable hand, You're my best and only friend." 

"And that's, why I'll never leave your side,  _ My king, _ " Markus said bowing dramatically then looking up to smile at him. Will didn't want to go through with this marriage but knowing that he would always have Markus made it a bit easier. 

"I should get to bed, the future queen is arriving tomorrow." Markus also seemed surprised by the lack of notice considering the fact that it took months to travel to Wills kingdom from the Di Angelos country in the north. 

"Of course, I need to get back anyway," Markus pulled Will into one last tight hug before running in the direction of the stable, choosing to go around instead of through the castle. Will watched the shorter boy jog back when he rounded of the coroner and Will could no longer see him did he head back into the castle. He walked quickly through the halls knowing that someone would get in trouble if the queen found out how much he ran off and for how long. Will turned into the hall that his room was in and he saw four guards standing at their positions next to his door and Cecil talking with them. When the gaurd caught sight of him he jogged up and began to scold him for running off though Cecil had never once tried to stop him. Will acted like Cecil’s lecture was working and once he was pleased with Wills acting he allowed Will into his room. Will excused his servent and tore off his clothing himself though struggling greatly. After he had stripped himself and slipped on a simple cotton nightgown, Will fell into the soft silk of his bed and passed out the second his head hit the feather stuffed pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke early the next morning to someone ripping open the curtains in his room. Will covered his hand with his arm and groned not expecting the queen to be the one to wake him. 

"Wake up William," Kalliope scolded turning around to glare at her husband's son. "You will bathe, get dressed in the clothes that will be laid out for you, and meet your siblings and me in the throne room within the hour," with that the queen turned quickly and strode out of the room. Will sighed and pulled himself from the bed and into one of the rooms that branched off from the main area witch held his bed and a large wardrobe. Will pulled off the nightgown and slipped into the warm rose-scented water and took a deep breath. The queen scolded him when he scented his baths but the servants had noticed that he loved the sweet sents. Thought they made an effort to sip something in when the queen wasn't watching.

"Thank you," Will said hoping that whoever's idea it was was still in the room.

"Your welcome," someone responded, Will turned to see Lou Ellen Blackstone smiling down at his as she wiped her wet hands on the edge of her apron. She then grabbed a pitch of warmed water and walked over to Will and poured it over his hair then began to rub something into massaging his scalp. Will felt his shoulders relax in part because of the bath and because of Lou's soft humming. Will could not sing to save his life and he knew it.  _ But he could,  _ Will though thinking again of the boy from ten years ago. He sang like an angel, Will remembered. 

_ Will ran through the huge castle, he and the raven-haired boy had run off after being scolded by one of the older kids. They were skipping through the rooms gazing at all shinny rooms. Then they came to a small room that was soaked in moonlight that was coming in through a huge window. A piano sat in the middle of the room with a single candle on a stand next to it sending eerie shadows across the room. Will's father had tried to teach him to play but Will wasn't any good. Will turned to leave when the boy grabbed him and pulled him towards the piano.  _

_ "I can play you something!" The boy said excitedly as he let go of Wills's hand and sat down on the bench. "I only know a little bit of it though," the boy looked away sheepishly.  _

_ "I bet you're amazing!" Will said anyone who could play the piano was amazing compared to him. _

_ "It's my mama and sister's song. Mama sang it to -------- and ------- and mama both sing it to me when I can't fall asleep." the boy smiled brightly at will before placing his hands and the keys. He sings, looks, and plays like an angel! Will though as the boy began to play. _

_ Tu sei il mio soldatino  _

_ la ragione per cui vivo  _

_ Non ti scordar di mi _

_ io veglieró su di te _

_ Will sat there stunded, the song was short but beautiful even if Will had no idea what it meant. Will heard his father call his name saying it was time to go. He looked back at the boy to see him frowning slightly.  _

_ "Do you have to go?" the boy wined,  _

_ "Yea... My dad doesn't like to ask twice," Will frowned, he had only spent a few hours with the boy but he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. "Well, I should go," Will said sadly and turned to leave only for the kid to run up to him and plant a quick kiss on his cheek. Will stood there stunned, his first kiss had been from this really pretty and perfect boy. Will was about to say something when he heard his dad call again. Instead of saying anything to the shorter boy, he placed a kiss on the boy's lips. Will could taste the sweet chocolate from the fountain on the boy's pink lips. By then they were both smiling like idiots, one because of the kisses and also because Will was being a rebel by making his dead wait. Will then turned and ran towards the sound of Apollo's voice while waving back at the boy. Wills smile didn't leave his face until they left the next afternoon, and little did Will know, the ravenett felt the same.  _

Will couldn't remember the name of his sister, the meaning of the lyrics of anything of use. It annoyed him that the helpful information was the things he could not remember. Will was snapped back into reality when Lou dumped a small pitch of ice-cold water down his back. Will hissed and turned to glare at the girl though she didn't seem phased. Most people described him mad as a kitten bearing its claws and letting out an adorable high pitched meow. 

"You must get ready quickly today your highness," Lou said dryly, his mother would have been scandalized to see how Will was treated by her but Will had known her forever and was friends with the girl, though neither of them acted like it around others. Will stepped out of the bowl and as Lou wrapped a large towel around him. Will walked back into his bedroom and saw his outfit laid out on the bed. 

"It looks like someone murdered the sun," Lou said turning her head to the side to try and find an angle where the ridiculously gold outfit didn't burn your eyes. 

"Let's get this over with," Will said as he ruffled up his hair to dry it and began to slip into the gold garments with Lou's help. With the outfit on it didn't look as bad. Lou took a step back to regard him with careful eyes. 

"Cape," she said flicking up her finger then walked over to the large wardrobe and pulled out a black cape made from dark animal furs that contrasted well with the bright gold and yellow from the suit. "That's better," Lou said smiling at the prince. "Now it looks like you  _ are _ the sun and not a murderer." Will laughed at the girl's bold but accurate statement. 

Lou opened the large wooden doors to allow Will to walk through them then she turned and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen while Will turned the opposite way towards the throne room. Six guards had been placed outside his door the night before, four of them flowed him while the other two stayed stationed at the door. Will walked through the cold halls that hadn't yet had the time to be warmed by the sun that streamed in through the windows, the walls were speckled with intricate paintings of the royal members of the family from past years, landscapes, and other beautiful pieces of art.

Two guards outside of the throne room open the large wooden doors on the side of the throne room, to allow Will through. Two of the guards positioned themselves outside of the room while two followed him into the room. Luckily Cecil was always one of the guards who would follow him into rooms. The doors slammed shut behind him sending a draft of air at Will messing up his hair, which, in turn, made the frown on the queen's face deepen. She took a watch out of the folds of her skirts and frowned even deeper when she realized that he wasn't late meaning that she couldn't reprimand him. After gazing at him with loathing for a few beats she turned away from him and stared at the door where their guests would be entring any minute. 

Will then walked to stand on the side of the smaller throne that the queen sat on. She had left Apollo's throne empty saying that she would never take his place. Though she hated Will, she had loved his father with all of her body, heart, and soul. Wills stood alone on the left while his siblings lined up by age stood on the other side of the queen. Eriopis looked extremely uncomfortable at being placed the closest to the queen. Will made eye contact with his sister over his mother's head and gave her a small reassuring smile. Eriopis couldn't help but smile back at her younger brother. Will's happiness had always been contagious. 

The two eldest siblings head snapped back to attention when the words opened and a line of guards filed into the room. They had on all black armor compared to the grays and golds of Papadopoulos. They also all had on wool and fur clocks covered with snow but they didn't seem to be at all bothered by the cold. The guards open ranks to reveal the King and Queen of Olympus. King Hades had a stern and clod looking face that would make anyone start shaking in their boots while his wife queen Persephone, the Prinses step-mother, was gentle and smooth but had been known to be forced to recond with if made angry. The father looked incredibly familiar though he couldn't finger out where he had seen him before. 

"Welcome to Papadopoulos," Kalliope said sanding up and inclining her head to the rulers of Olympus. Will and his siblings followed her lead by bowing shallowly. Kalliope smiled kindly at them, hiding the hatred that was bubbling below the surface. Though judging by the look on Hades's face, he could see right through her and made it quite clear he wasn't pleased. Queen Persephone eased the tension by thanking Kalliope for her kindness and they made small talk and tried to ignore the fact that the princess was not here yet. King Hades cut through the small talk and answered the question they had all been thinking. 

"Bianca and Nico will be here shortly, I hope you don't mind that we have brought my son with us?"  _ Nico,  _ Will thought, that name also sounded extraordinarily familiar. King Hades's comment wasn't exactly a question and Kalliope was in shock at the statement. The queen didn't like things being changed last minute. 

"No, of course not your majesty," Will said attempting to clear the air that was thick with tension. Just as he said that the doors opened and two people walked in. The princess had olive skin and dark brown eyes that sparkled. Her long dark brown hair fell to her waist. She had on a silver dress and had a tiara nestled into her hair. She was definitely pretty but her brother made Will's jaw drop and his brain short circuit. He was paler than his sister and his hair was so much darker than hers it appeared black. It was brushed back and seemed to be held in place with lots of gel. He had on a form-fitting charcoal suit and a black wool cape hung over one shoulder. He had the same look like his father though instead of staring at the queen, he was staring directly at him. Will's breath caught as he realized who the boy was, at the same the ravenett's eyes widened and his eyebrows shoot up. 

_ "Hi, I'm Nico!" the smaller boy said smiling brightly and sticking out his hand. "I'm here with my big sister Bianca, my mama and my papa. We're from Olympus, well techily we live in the big city, Pluto! Who are you?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the song Nico was singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9fu5rJ3k4Q&ab_channel=IreneFaye
> 
> Did anyone get my reference?


	3. Chapter 3

Will snapped his mouth shut and tore his eyes away from the boy and sated behind them at the wooden doors, he couldn't make eye contact with any of the Di Angelos or anyone in his family. Will was struggling to breathe,  _ how could this happen? How and why is this my luck?  _ The kid that Will developed a crush on in only a few hours was now standing directly in front of him but in the worse way possible. I wouldn't be marrying the boy, this wasn't a ball, this was a royal meeting between two kingdoms brought together in the marriage of Nico's sister and Will. Nico was going to be his brother in law, while his sister would be his wife and queen. 

"You must be tired," Kalliope said plastering on another fake smile which Nico, just like his father saw though he didn't show it too much. "Would you like to join us at breakfast or rest?" The Di Angelos all shared a look and in a second had decided, their verdict was delivered by king Hades. 

"Nico will go to his room and we shall join you," the king said gesturing to the rest of his family. Kalliope gave him a genuine smile and nodded her head towards a pair of guard lining the wall. then gestured for Nico to flow them. Two of the Olympus soldiers lined up at Nico's back while the two Papadopoulos guards walked in front forming a square around the Prince. One more guard joined the mix though this Olympian looked different, his armor had purple and silver medals and designs in it showing that he was of a higher rank. When the guard joined Nico in the middle of the protection square Will realized he must have been the prince's personal guard. Nico glanced back at his the look of bewilderment gone and replaced by curiosity. 

Only after they had left the room did Will realize that he had been starring. He turned back to the remaining Olympians his face heating up with a blush. Kalliope then spoke and they were moving to the dining room. It looked a lot better in the day time when the sun reflected around the carful built room lighting up every corner. Will was about it sit down in his normal spot at the far side of the table away from Kalliope when she cleared her through and gestured for him to sit in the chair next to her. It made sense when he saw where the others were sitting, they wanted him to be near his fiance and her parents. King Hades sat across from Kalliope and his wife sat down next to him and Bianca next to her. 

Will sat through the meal responding politely though not paying attention. Kalliope and Hades carried the conversation with Persephone budding in everyone and a while and Biance and Will even less. Bianca kept her eyes in Will's direction almost the entire time as if assessing his worth, she had her father's piercing eyes which added to her beauty. Not a prince or princess in the room wanted to be there and it was quite obvious to their parents but they paid them no mind. 

The day continued like that though after breakfast Wills siblings were released, as they walked quickly away from the hall they threw pitted glances at him. Will would have given anything to be out riding with Markus or reading with his siblings. Will would have taken a long lecture and economics over the agony of walking around the castle as Kalliope and Hades conversated and debated the two children's lives. Throughout the day Will's thoughts drifted to Nico and one night they had spent together. More thoughts bubbled by that he had thought he'd forgotten.

Will sat at the dining room his mind drifting why he heard the princess speak, "Are you excited?" Banca asked softly, she looked generally interested in what he had to say, she could also just be trying to soften out the tension between the two. They had shared only a dozen words that day and the tension kept growing. 

"Are you?" Will asked kindly, he couldn't help it. He wanted to be mad at her but he also knew that this wasn't her fault. It's no ones fault for being born, Will for one knew that. Though Will couldn't see how anyone would be excited to marry someone they had never met.

"I don't know, I'm glad to finally be a leader for my people, or your people," she paused looking slightly puzzled. 

"Our people," Will said smiling at the girl, he knew he would never fall in love with her but having an ally who actually cared about helping and governing people wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen to him. At Will's words, the girl visibly relaxed, at that point he could remember his mother saying that he was a calming presence and to never underestimate the magic of kindness. Bianca returned the smile though it quickly slipped from her face. 

"You seem really nice so I need to say this now," she took a deep breath and stared intently at the table not meeting Will's eyes. "I'll never love you, not romanticly at least, I'm sorry." Will was surprised by her statement but was extremely grateful for her transparency. 

"Honestly, me neither," Will said smiling sheepishly. It was now Biancas time to look surprised. The two sat there for a few beats then when they made eye contact both burst out laughing. Will felt the tension slip out of the air as he and Bianca began to talk. He leaner about what it was like growing up, the pain of losing her mother, what her step-mom was like, and what she wanted her wedding dress to look like. 

"Are you close to your brother?" Will asked, causing the princess's face to light up. 

"Yea, we do everything together, though he's really protective of me when he's two years younger," she said smiling "You didn't hear this from me but he found out that I was betrothed and would be heading up[ here alone he threatened father," she laughed at the memory. "He's a tough nut to crack but once you do he's incredibly kind." Will shouldn't have asked the question but he couldn't help it. His heart now hurt thinking of the Biancas brother, he wanted to get to know him, the him he is now. Will hadn't noticed at first but thinking back he thought of early that day. The light in his eyes was almost non-existent compared to the five-year-old Nico Will had met. 

Just then the doors swung open and Will's siblings entered surrounded by guards and took their seats at the table. Once they had sat down Bianca started talking with them, they were surprised by this but after a while seemed more conferrable with the girl. Persephone sat down next not joining in the conversation but it was obvious the queen was listing. The doors swung open once again and Nico stepped into the room, Wills breath caught once again at the boy's breathtaking beauty. He walked quickly over to his sister's side and slid into the chair and began to talk quickly in a language Will didn't recognize. He pointed at Will a few times during the speech and Biancas glances at him went from confusion, to wonder, to sadness as Nico finished what he was saying. 

The large doors swung open one last time as Kalliope and Hades entered and took their respective places. Dinner passed just like breakfast only this time Will was distracted by thoughts of Nico  _ and _ Nico himself. When dinner was done everyone exchanged goodnights and Will stole one last glance at Nico and found the boy was staring intently at him. Will waved and smiled brightly causing the boy to turn away as a pink blush covered his cheeks. 

Will paced back in forth in his room and realized he couldn't remain in his room any longer. After he had the servants help him get undressed he released them for the night saying that he would see them tomorrow. The second the door closed Will walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of boots, a simple cotton shirt, and a pair of pants. After dressing himself he grabbed a thick fur cloak out of the wardrobe and threw it over his shoulders and fastened it. He then walked over to the window and pried out a loose stone that hid a rope with knots tied into it. He secured to rope inside his room and tossed the other end out the window then shimmed down, his boots landing in the freshly fallen snow with a satisfying crunch. 

Will then started to walk to the garden where his mother's hidden grave was. He navigated through the tall shrubs to a small fountain that was covered with small musical instruments and in the spring, and summer would be surrounded by dozens of blooming daisies. Will was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the sound of two pairs of feet walking up behind him. One of the people stopped about ten feet away from where Will was standing while the other continued over to Will. 

"Um, Hello," some said placing their hand on Wills's shoulder causing him to yell, jump up and trip over the edge of the fountain, and fall onto the snow-covered ground. "Oh my gods, are you okay?" the person exclaimed as they extended their hand to the prince attempting to help him up. Will brushed the snow off of his clothes then looked up to see the person who had frightened him and was now offering their hand. Will wanted to be mad but when he looked up and saw Nico's dark eyes looking back at him. All the anger evaporated and was quickly replaced with giddy happiness as heat rose to his cheeks. 

"Uh, yea. I'm fine," Will said taking the younger prince's hand and pulled himself back up. Will then smiled at him and thanked him for the help. 

"Um, we have met before, right?" Nico said fidgeting with a ring on his middle finger that wasn't covered by gloves. Nico looked slightly nervous and kept glancing back at the single guard that was with him, the guard kept giving Nico reassuring looks.

"Yea!" will said excitedly at fiding out that Nico remembered the night. "It was at that big ball that all the prince and princesses were invited to about ten years ago." A small smile spread across Nico's face as he listened to the blond talk about the night they had spent together. Will talked fast with wild hand gestures with Nico budding in with any details Will had forgotten. "Um, do you want to go for a walk?" Will asked realizing that it was kind of cold and standing still might not have been the best idea though Will didn't feel any of the cold.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Nico said as he started to flow Will through the grounds that were mostly covered in snow, It was then that Will realized that the rooms that they usually kept guest in had a perfect view over the garden meaning that Nico, Bianca, or the King and Queen could have seemed him. For once Will was glad he hadn't thought of that because he was now walking shoulder to shoulder with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. 

Will had gotten to the end of the night and was gushing over Nico's piano skills then slowed to a stop and glanced back at the guard that was following them. He couldn't see much of his face but a scar across his lip and bright blond hair pocking out from the edged of his helmet. He didn't want to get Nico in trouble because of the kiss. Will knew they were only kids but the feelings he felt for the pale boy were still there and maybe stronger than ever. Nico noticed where Will was looking and where he had stopped and let out a soft laugh. 

"Jason already knows I trust him I have also told him the story at least a dozen times," Nico said blushing as he realized what he said. Will saw the guard turn to stare at the top of the castle witch in this part of the garden was the only part of the castle that could be seen over the tall hedges. 

"You, you talk about it?" Will said bewildered, if he would have told anyone what happened that night he could have been ridiculed, shamed, and even killed. 

"Yea... It was one of the happy memories that I held onto after my mama died," Nico said his voice dropping a little. Will could tell that Nico and Bianca had been incredibly close to their mother and were crushed by her death. They stod in the middle of the garden the silence was comfortable but Will couldn't stand it. He had to make some noise so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're still just as beautiful as the day we met," this statement shocked both of them. Will stuttered to try and come up with an excuse for why he said that but failed. Nico just stared at him in shock his face getting even redder. 

"William," Nico said softly, Will had been staring at the ground and sky and trees, just anywhere that wasn't Nico. though at his name he turned to look at the pale boy. Will couldn't have dreamed up what came next. Nico grabbed his hands and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips then quickly pulled back gazing at Will looking for a reaction. Will could feel Nico's hot breath on his skin and the rest of the world faded away. He didn't care that Nico's guard was barely ten feet away, nor that he was a prince engaged to Nico's sister, or that it was freezing outside. His whole body felt alive and hot from the single kiss. Will was about to lean forward to get another kiss out of the ravenett when he heard voices calling out Nico's name saying that his 'walk' had taken far too long. 

"You should probably get back," Will said breathlessly. Nico frowned in the direction of the voices.

"Can we even met like this again?" Nico asked though you could hear the disappointment in his voice as if he had already answered the question. Will felt his heart squees and he knew right then and there that he would never let this not leave him ever again. 

"We will figure something out, I promise," Will said pressing a kiss to the boy's cheek. Nico smiled brightly at Will then engulfed him in a hug witch surprised the blond. He hadn't expected the boy to be so efficient, but he wasn't complaining.

"Thank you," Nico said with his head still buried in Will's chest, he only broke away when Jason called out telling them that they had to leave now to give Will a path back and so no one saw the two. 

Will watched them walk away and he sighed, not even being able to comprehend what he had gotten himself into. Will was marrying the princess of Olympus while in love and secretly meeting up with her brother. Will took a deep breath and started back towards the castle, glancing at the windows where the guest wing was and smiled to himself. Maybe this wasn't the worst situation after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it? comment about things you want me to write about or any improvements I could make. Your Kudos, Hits, and comments mean a lot to me

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of a deal with the devil, sugar, spite, and comments


End file.
